Sonic the Fighters 2: Sonic Tournament
by Joe the duck
Summary: Eggman is at it again, and now 16 fighters are duking it out for the chance to take him down in Tails' 1 seater rocket.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Amy, Bark, Bean, Big, Cream & Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Ray, Eggman and Shadow are all copyright Sonic Team/ Sega. Re-123, all forms of MultiMetalMonster, the Egg Fortress, the Chaos Cannon, E-116 Rho are my creation, though admittedly they aren't all that original 

Sonic Tournament: Chapter 1: Prolouge 

Eggman sat in his egg-o-matic and looked down at his console and pondered what to do. He had just finished his plan to conquer the world using his latest weapon; the Chaos Cannon. He had used his latest machine, MultiMetal Monster (A combination of Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Metal Tails), to steal the chaos emeralds from their shrine in which Knuckles had placed them. He was quite sucsessful, and even managed to take the Master Emerald. Now, on the egg station, Eggman was looking at the array and wondering how to delay that pesky hedgehog... That was always the problem it seemed. Thing never seemed to work out when that annoying hedgehog was involved. Eggman looked at the console. "167:59:59:99" read the console as it had begun charging. 168 hours! A whole week for the charge up process! 

Back on the planet, Tails had flown to the roof of his workshop and was peering through the telescope he had brought with him. He peered up into the sky to see something very strange. It looked like some kind flower shaped space station. It had aset of three diamond shaped solar panels on the left and right side, which actually mad in look a tiny bit like... Eggman's moustache! and as the station move into the light, he could clearly see the eggman icon on the six metal diamonds, doing that stupid grin he was so famous for. He then, also noticed a counter above a large hole in the center. It read 167:59:59:99. 

'Oh crap!' thought Tails. He quickly ran inside and turned on the Sonic Tracker 200, so he could locate the blue blur, where ever he may be. He located Sonic on a direct course for his workshop, so Tails went out to meet him. 

"Sonic!" 

"What is it Tails!" 

"I just saw something in the sky, and I really think you should see it too." said Tails. He Flew Sonic onto the roof of his Workshop, where Sonic took a look at the same station Sonic had just seen. 

"It's Eggman alright... How will we get up there?" 

"Fortunately for you Sonic, I have a solution." Tails led Sonic into his Hangar, and showed him... a pile of sheets. 

"I hate to tell ya' buddy, but that's a pile of sheets." 

"No Sonic, Look under the sheets!" 

Sonic whipped off the sheets to see what looked like another tornado, except there was a black canopy over the cockpit, and between each set of wings was a rocket. 

"What's this?" asked Sonic 

"This is what's going to get me to Eggman's space station to defeat him." 

"Wait a minute, YOU'RE going to defeat Eggman?" 

"Well, yeah, it is my ship." 

"Look Tails, who of us here has foiled every plan of Eggman's, hmm?" 

"And look who's needed my help almost every time!" said Knuckles, who mystieriously turned up. 

"Knuckles! Where did you come from!" 

"Do you know how boring it is to sit on a floating island? Do you? I have to go somewhere else sometime!" 

"I guess so. But don't you get in our argument. It's ours I tell ya, ours!" raged Sonic 

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm the one going to Eggmans fortress or whatever it is." said Knuckles 

"I think you guys are forgetting that it's my spaceship, so I'm going to the Egg Fortress!" 

"No I am!" yelled Sonic 

"Oh no you're not!" yelled Tails 

Up above them in the rafters, Rouge was looking down at the squabbling trio and saw her chance to strike. She dropped down onto the machine, hopped in and activated the engines. 

"Guess none of you boys are going!" she said as the rocket began to accelerate out of the open hangar.But, unfortunately, she awoke another of Tails's inventions. It was a hedgehog like robot, but had much thicker arms and the head was red. It had Yellow streaks all over and had lot's of black on it. 

When it had fully activated, it said in a loud voice, almost exactly like Omega's 

"Target recognized. Activating lazzoo now." 

When he finished speaking, he conjured a lassoo which looked to be made of pure crystal blue energy. He seemed to shoot it out of his hands at the spacecraft, which he then, using his immense strength, pulled it back in. 

"Hey no fair!" screamed Rouge as she was pulled back into the Hangar. 

"Wow, thanks Re-123. You'll back me up on going to eggmans station, won't you?" said Tails 

"Negative." stated the surly robot." I will be the one attending Robotnik's challenge." 

"Re-123! You're against me too!" 

The next morning, while the five were battling it out for the option to fight Eggman, a local news station who had recentley hired Amy Rose as Anchor woman, received a story from an unamed informant. They had just finished the story as the news went to air. Amy began to read of the cue. 

"And in breaking news, It was discovered that Eggman has just launched his latest plot, something called the Egg Fortress, which will blow up this planet in less than a week. It is unkown though, whether Sonic the hedgehog is planing to take action, or even knows of this situation is unknown. Miles Prower has announced that he has built a rocket, but it is unknown wether he plans to launch it or not." Amy Rose reported. She tok a pause, then, on live television, lept up into the Air and said 

"Sonikku and I can save the world again! Yay!" She then ran out the door of the building and went looking for Sonic, leaving several veiwers stunned. 

Faraway, on a mountain peak, a polar bear was watching this 'Special' edition of the news with interest. 

"So Eggman thinks he can rule the world again ha?" he said gruffly "I think I have something to say about that!" And with that, he lept off the peak and started using his Ice picks to swing from rock to rock, gradually moving towards the mystic ruins. 

In yet another, far off place, a duck was sitting in his dynamite factory, smiling to himself. Life was perfect. He had his explosives, and that was all he needed. Then, as he was sitting on his pile of explosives, he lit his pipe. A newspaper then blew into his face, obscuring his veiw of his explosives. 

"Lousy air coditioning... blow papers into my face will it.". 

He then picked up a bomb from his pile, and lit it with his pipe. He threw it into the air conditioning, which in turn threw it back at him, the same way it threw the newspaper at him. He caught the bomb in his hand and defused it. 

"Nothing is going to harm my explosives. Nothing except for me!" yelled the green duck, Bean. He then picked up the paper, and read the first article. He then read the second, which told him that the world would blow up in a couple of days. 

"And blow up my explosives! I don't think so!" Bean then pondered how he would get to the egg fortress to blow it up. He read on through the paper and found out that some kid named Tails had a cool little space ship which bean could... borrow. With every intention of bringing it back, of course. He wasn't a thief. 

"Well, that was a handy paper." he said, and then grabbed a couple of bombs for the trip. 

At Cream the rabbit's residence, Cream and Cheese were trying to steal some cookies from the cookie Jar, but cheese found he wasn't strong enough to lift the lid and peer inside the Jar to find cookies. Sweet cookies. Seeing his distress, Cream went to find Chocola. but, it was to no avail. Cheese however, had finally taken the lid off the jar. Inside he found a note. It read. 

'Dear Creme. 

I have just taken your chao and your mother to my space station to use as slaves. You will never see them again. 

Scinserely yours,  
Eggman' 

When Cream read the letter, she was stunned. She didn't know Chocola could do anything. She decided she would get Big to help her. She went out of her house with cheese,walked to the train station and took the train to the Mystic Ruins. 

"I hope Mr. Big knows what to do, Cheese." said Cream on the way over to Big's house. When she found Big, he was taking a nap on his hammock. 

"Mr Big, I need your help." said Cream.  
"Mr Big?"  
"MR BIG!"

Now frustrated at the purple behemoth of a cat, Cream picked up a nearby Frying Pan and began to beat Big on the head with it. 

"Wake up Mr Big!" yelled Cream, now to the point of insanity. She then went and got a bucket of water and tipped it over his head. 

"FROGGY!" yelled the large, blobby cat as he sprang out of his bed. Which didn't look to be to comfy, being made of wood and all. 

"No Mr Big! It's Cream!" she yelled back at the massive feline. Big just looked at her with a confused expression. 

"You know, little rabbit, helped you save the world." 

"Oh! You're the funny little rabbit!" 

"Yes. Now, Mr Big I need you to help me get my mother back, and my chao." 

"Oh no, Cream, you're confused. It was just your chao, and we got him back." 

"But he and my mother have been kidnapped by Eggman, Mr Big!" 

"OK then. I guess we'll have to get them back." So, Big and Cream went in search of a spaceship, and, as Big only knew of one other building on the Island, he and Cream went to Tails's workshop. 

In town, at the sparton-like headquaters of a detective agency, the Chaotix were greeting an old friend. 

"Mighty! Good to see ya old buddy! How was your vacation!" said Vector in his usual overly loud voice. 

"It was fine old buddy, but I don't think I'll ever vacation at seaside hill again. Eggman invading and all. And they said it was the hottest vacation spot on earth...Anyway, how has work been? Booming as usual? " said Mighty 

"Well, to tell you the truth... there was only one job scince you left." 

"WHAT! Only one lousy Job!" yelled a very much annoyed armidillo. 

"Yeah...and it didn't pay." said Espio calmly. 

"NO PAY!" 

"Don't forget it was Eggman who hired us!" added Charmy chirpily. 

"EGGMAN!!!" yelled a now red in the face red armidillo, however his soon to be tantrum was interupted by a telephone call. Espio picked it up gently. 

"Chaotix Detective agency. We'll do any work that pays." 

"Hello" said the Mayor of the city "Um.. Chaotix, it seems that we need your help. Bear in mind, we will pay you handsomly. It seems that Eggman has created his own Fortress in space, and we'll need you to bring it down.We have an agent, Ray the Squirel already working on it, but I think he'll need you help" 

"Uh.. one problem Mayor." said Espio "We can't get into space." 

"Yes, I prepared for this. Just meet Ray the squirel outside of Miles Prowers workshop in the mystic ruins ASAP." 

"We're on it sir!" said Espio into the phone as he put it down. "We got work boys ! Let's go!" yelled Espio as he and the rest of the Chaotix headed out to the Mystic ruins, using the Chaotix mobile. 

In the city somewhere, ontop of a building, a black and red hedgehog sat pondering what to do with himself, after he had done so many bad things before, destroying GUN was one of them, and he wanted to repay his debt to these people. He just needed something to help him do it. He looked down at the city, and he say on one of the buildings a large television, with Amy Rose sitting at the anchors chair. 

"And in breaking news, It was discovered that Eggman has just launched his latest plot, something called the Egg Fortress, which will blow up this planet in less than a week. It is unkown though, whether Sonic the hedgehog is planing to take action, or even knows of this situation is unknown. Miles Prower has announced that he has built a rocket, but it is unknown wether he plans to launch it or not." 

Shadow looked at the screen, but it was soon interupted by that familiar Egg-like physique 

"Eggman!" yelled Shadow. 

"Well you troublesome fools of this world, I have a new plan to take you all over! If you do not surrender this planet to me, prepare to have it blown up ! My Egg Fortress has more power than you can imagine! And if you don't beleive me" mocked the doctor "Take one look at your moon!" 

Shadow turned his head to the moon, which there was only half of anyway thanks to him, as a bright red energy beam shot towards it. Sparks of red lightning came off it, and as soon as it collided with the moon, it engulfed it entirely, leaving nothing but empty space. 

"Oh no!" yelled Shadow "What can I do!" he then remembered that back on the ARK, that fox- boy seemed to know alot... maybe he could help him. Yes... that would work. 

Up on the Egg Fortress, a large amount of people were cheering for Robotnik. Despite the fact that he had programmed them to do that, he still thought it was nice. Only 161:56:59:48 left! 

A/N:I may have put in some humor, but it was completely by accident. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one. There's enough disclaimer for everyone. 

Sonic the fighters 2: Sonic Tournament 

TIME REMAINING: 161 hours 56 minutes 59 seconds 48 milliseconds 

Tails was in shock at the large amount of people outside his house and workshop. Already there was a squirrel, a bear, a duck, Big and Cream with her chao cheese. And judging by the dust clouds in the distance, more were on the way. 

"Give us your rocket!" "Yeah, give it up, what's the big deal." "All your rocket are belong to us!" "The little rabbit needs to fly!" "Please Mr Tails, hand over your space ship now!" 

Now that these five were here, that made ten people trying to get Tail's one seater rocket! 

"People, people, this is my rocket and I'm going to stop Eggman!" said Tails to the people outside. 

"Then why haven't you, you fiend! You must have joined forces with the Eggman!" yelled Bean, who Tails hadn't met before. 

"I haven't gone because it turns out that Sonic also happens to be the most annoying hedgehog in the world, as well as the fastest." 

"Excuses, excuses. Hand over your Rocket, fox boy!" raged the polar bear. 

"I don't even know half you people, what makes you think I would give you my rocket!" 

"I am Bean the Dynamite Duck, and I will blow you up if you don't give it to me!" 

"I'm Bark the Polar bear, and if you don't give it to me... well, you don't want to know what I'll do." 

"I'm Ray the Squirrel, and I need that rocket for official mayors business, now hand it over!" 

"Look you guys, I know you all think you can stop Eggman, but I don't think you know all about how I've saved the world all those times. I think I'm a little more experienced than you guys are." 

"Oh I doubt that." said Bark menacingly. 

"Sonikku! Where's my Sonikku!" yelled a certain pink hedgehog as she hurtled towards the crowd. 

"Oh no! Not Amy too! Who else is gonna try to steal my rocket!" yelled Tails. 

Far away, on the other side of the city, Vector and Mighty were arguing over the map. Mighty was sure Vector was leading them the wrong way, and Vector was sure that Mighty couldn't read. 

"Just give it here!" argued Mighty "I can get us out of this mess." 

"You can not. You probably can't read maps!" retorted Vector. 

"I'll have you know that I was top in my geography class, thankyou!" 

While the two argued, Espio took the chance to snatch the map out of Vectors hands. He studied it carefully. 

"Um, Vector?" 

"Not now Espio, I'm arguing with this dimwit!" 

"You had the map upside down." 

"WHAT! YOU HAD THE MAP UPSIDE DOWN! AND YOU THINK I CANT READ MAPS!" yelled Mighty to Vector. 

"Just hand here and I'll get us out of here!" yelled Charmy "Bees have a great sense of direction." 

"I'm taking the map, wether you guys like it or not!" yelled Mighty, who snatched the Map, and began to lead them in the correct direction. They didn't get too far when they happened to come across an old 'friend' of theirs. 

"Nack! What are you doing here!" yelled Espio. 

"Oh, you know the usual head hunting." replied Nack. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Well, we gotta get to the Mystic ruins so we can fight Eggman!" said Vector. 

"Fighting Eggman huh? That's a step up from your usual errand running." 

"Hey, we're an outstanding detective agency! Now get out of our way! We're on official government business here." 

"You were outstanding, but only while I was with you." 

"What are you talking about? You were never with us!" yelled Charmy 

"Actually Charmy... he was." 

"Oh Great, another of your boring flashbacks, eh, Vector?" 

"Shut up you puny Bee. My flash backs aren't boring. Any way, seven years ago, before you were even born, The Chaotix was a prominent Detective agency. Back then, Nack here was known as Fang the Sniper. He had a real attitude, too. He thought he was the best detective ever to grace this green earth. But, back then, when Knuckles was still in our midst, he and Nack got into a fight. I don't remember what it was about, but Knuckles and Nack soon left the Chaotix because of it. Since then Nack has been nothing but trouble for the Chaotix." 

Nack was now getting annoying in Espio's eyes. The ninja-chameleon whipped out a shuriken and said; 

"Back off, Weasel boy!" yelled Espio. 

"No need violent, Espio." 

"There's plenty reason! Now get out of here!" yelled Espio as he leapt into the Air and sent a Shuriken into Nack's foot, pinning him in place. 

"C'mon guys, we got an evil doctor to defeat!" yelled Mighty as they sprinted off. Up above, on top of a building, Shadow watched as the shake 'n' bake detectives ran off to fight Eggman. 

"They must know where a spaceship is!" he exclaimed as they were running off. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following them. 

When the Chaotix got there, Tails let out yet another groan. 

"Not more people!" 

When Vector was in range, he yelled to Tails; 

"Hey, kid, we need your spaceship! Now hand it over!" 

"Yeah, well pick a number and get in line!" yelled Bark, throwing Vector behind him. 

"Nobody messes with the Chaotix! Get em' boys!" yelled Vector. The Chaotix charged, but as soon as Mighty threw the first punch at Bark, he was stopped by a familiar black hedgehog. 

"We're not going to get anywhere by fighting over this rocket." said Shadow. "So let me take it." 

"What! No way! I'm taking this rocket to the fortress, wether you like it or not." stated Sonic 

Far away, Nack the weasel was using his own spaceship to get to the Egg Fortress. Up in the main operation center, Eggman and MultiMetalMonster were looking at the oncoming spaceship. 

"Shall I destroy it, sir?" said the Robot. 

"No, I think I'll see what he's here for. I know that ship. He's a bounty hunter named Nack, and if he didn't want to be detected then he would have found a way. Somehow I think he has a proposition." 

And he was completely correct. When Nack stepped out onto the surface of the Egg Fortress's hangar, he found Eggman was there to greet him. 

"Welcome back, Bounty Hunter. Looking for work still, eh?" said Robotnik calmly. 

"Actually, I came to offer you a proposition." 

"And why should I trust you?" 

"Because I know who's going to try to stop you, and I think I know exactly how to stop them." 

"I'm listening..." 

Back on the planet, Tails thought he had worked out the perfect solution to their problem. It would guarantee that only the strongest person would go to the Egg Fortress. 

"Guys, I think I know how I can solve our problem!" 

"Oh yeah? What's that." said the ever-arrogant Sonic 

"A tournament!" 

"A what now?" said Bean. 

"A tournament- you know, where you beat people up to win something." 

"OH BOY!" said Bean, dancing around. 

"Where have I heard this before?" said Bark 

"I don't know. But anyway, before we get started we need to choose a referee. Anyone? Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles or anyone else? Will anyone volunteer?" 

"I believe I can help you there." said a strange voice from behind them. 

Espio didn't even have to turn his head to know who it was. 

"Nack, how unpleasant it is to see you." he said, without actually seeing him. 

"As I said before, I think I can help you. I'll be your referee." 

"Like hell you will!" yelled Knuckles. "You're a dirty cheating scoundrel! I'll never trust you! You'll fix all the matches!" 

"No I won't! I give you my word .And if there is one thing you can trust in this world; it's a bounty hunter's word." 

"Well, we do need a ref..." said Bark 

"And none of us want to do it..." said Rouge 

"Affirmative. Nack the weasel will be refereeing this competition." said Re-123 

"No Way!" yelled all the Chaotix simultaneously 

"I'm afraid he'll have to do." said Shadow strangely "as it seems no one else is offering." 

"Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it. NEVER!" yelled Vector. 

"Well anyway, we might want to figure out the order of the fights. I've taken the liberty of drawing up this chart." said Tails. He went into his workshop and came out with what looked like an upside down tree drawn on a piece of paper. When Sonic considered it for a moment, he said; 

"That's a tournament map!" 

"It sure is. Now all we need to do is select a number. Everyone line up in front of this box." said Tails. He put down a box with a hole in the top, just big enough for someone's hand to fit in. Inside the box was series of pin-pong balls, each with a number from one to sixteen. Bark was first in line. He pulled out a ball with the number '5' on it. Shadow was next, although he was meant to be first, Bark just pushed him out of the way. When Shadow put his hand in, he pulled out the number 1. 

"Humph." Shadow said. 

Sonic was second, and he pulled out the number 7. Soon enough, everyone had pulled out a number, except for Nack because he was refereeing. Shadow was number 1, Cream was number 2, Bean was number 3, Re-123 was number 4, Ray was number 5, Charmy was number 6, Sonic was number 7, Vector was number 8, Amy was number 9, Rouge was number 10, Knuckles was number 11, Big was number 12, Mighty was number 13, Tails was number 14, Espio was number 15 and Bark was number 16. 

"OK guys, what this means is that Shadow and cream will fight first, and then it will be Bean and Re-123 and so on. You guys can read the chart while I find us a ring." said Tails, and before anyone had a chance to complain, he took off in the cyclone, in its plane form. 

While they were waiting, Nack found the chance to sneak off. Knuckles, always suspicious of that weaselly...weasel, decided to follow him. As Nack crept off, Knuckles snuck around the side of the building, soundlessly climbing on the wall. He was shocked to discover that Nack had his own spaceship! Knuckles quickly latched onto the back of the seat, just as Nack was closing the canopy. He hid there and waited for the craft to lift off. When he finally felt the craft lift off, he decided to peak out the window, which was more a bubble that surrounded the chair. He saw the sky turn in to a black nothing, but it was soon filled with stars. Nack was approaching the Egg Fortress, but he was not shot down like the military space shuttle; instead he just flew up to the fortress. Eggman even opened the hangar for him. That made Knuckles very wary. As soon as they reached the fortress, Nack opened the canopy. Unfortunately, as soon as Nack decided to get up, the seat fell into a lying position, and it hit Knuckles with enough force to knock out him completely. 

When he finally regained consciousness, the ship was back on the surface. Knuckles opened the canopy and got out of the rocket, a little more confused then normal. He picked up the space ship, so Nack couldn't go back, and hid it somewhere. He then found out there was room for two more passengers in it. When he got out, he found Tail's plane, the cyclone, coming down the runway. He was about to say something when he noticed that HE was on the runway. 

"AHHHHHH!!!" he yelled, sprinting the fastest he ever could. Unfortunately, when one is in a state of panic, one tends to forget where exactly they are going. And Knuckles is no exception to that. He ran straight into the Cyclone, which he was trying desperately to avoid. 

"OWIE! I MEAN OW! THAT REALLY STINGS" he said, or screamed rather. 

"QUIT BEING A BABY!" yelled Bark gruffly. 

"Have you ever been hit in the face with a plane? Didn't think so." 

"I have!" yelled Bean, though he was immediately ignored. 

"Anyway guys, I have a fighting ring! It's in station square." said Tails 

"Great!" said Bark "Then let's get this show on the road!" 

"Um...that's the thing... the Tournament starts tomorrow, because at the moment it's a pie stand." 

"Oh....k" said Amy, who was very silent up until now. 

"Well anyway, I've got to tinker with the Rocket, so you guys better go home." 

"Why should we leave? You'll just take the rocket for yourself!" retorted Nack. 

"Hey!" said Tails "No I won't!" 

"Yes you will! I'm not going anywhere!" yelled Rouge the Bat. 

"Aw geez!" said Tails, finally resigning his indignation. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 2 

TIME REMAINING: 154 hours 47 minutes 32 seconds 78 milliseconds 

The 'guests' at Tails's house had just finished setting up their beds when the sun finally set in the distance. Bark, who was finally feeling the effects of a much warmer climate, sought the cooling feel of Tails walk in freezer, where he kept food and some ingredients which he used for experiments, but would otherwise explode in the outside heat. 

"This is more like it!" said Bark. He set up his sleeping bag on the ground and found a small, green surprise. 

"Bean!" said Bark "What are you doing here!" 

"Well, I didn't bring anything with me except my bombs, so I borrowed your sleeping bag." 

"Get out of here, ok." said Bark 

"Fine, but I'm taking this." said Bean, holding up an Ice-Pick. He was fascinated by it, as he had never seen a real one before, living in his bomb factory. 

"Bean, give me back my Ice-Pick." 

"Fine, fine. Well then, I'll go outside then... all cold..." 

"Oh, fine! Here, you can have my sleeping bag." 

"You mean it!" 

"Sure! I have a spare anyways" said Bark, pulling another out of the bag he had on his back. 

"Thanks!" said Bean as he clambered out of the sleeping bag, and began to drag it outside. 

"Strange fellow that Bean." stated Bark. 

When Bean was outside, he found that all the good places for camp were all gone. He looked around, but found most of the available spaces left were too smelly, too cold, too wet, too hard etc. Then, as he began to remember that he had an advantage over everyone-his flight, he found a new spot. It was on top of the work shop! From up there he had a good view of pretty much everything- Knuckles nursing his face up in a tree, Rouge trying to steal his shiny green emerald, Sonic and Shadow doing laps and Cream playing with her Chao. The Chaotix all seemed to be in a great big lump of people on the other side of the camp. When Bean leant down onto the roof, he could even hear Tails mumbling. Bean thought for sure he had found the perfect spot. 

TIME REMAINING 148 hours 32 minutes 21 seconds 89 milliseconds 

It was about midnight, and Bean woke up for his usual snack, but found that no food was out on the roof. He looked down at the sleeping shanty-town below, and saw that not everyone was asleep. He saw a shady figure lurking around the bags of everyone. 

Nack finally began to put his plan into action. So far he had sabotaged as many people as he could, but as he wasn't very imaginative, he did simple things like padding Knuckles gloves, emptying the fuel out of Shadow's hover skates and stealing Espio's shurikens. He then heard a strange sound- a cough. He looked around but couldn't see anything. He heard it again. He looked around and saw something that scared him- a black, shadowy figure on the rooftop! 

"Who's up there!" he called out, rather unintelligently. Realising his mistake, he ran to where he thought the cover of his rocket was. But it wasn't there! 

'Oh no' Nack thought 'My escape ship! How am I going to get out of here when the planet blows up?' 

When he heard Knuckles stirring in his tree, Nack ran and hid in the cover of the hangar, where he soon fell asleep. 

TIME REMAINING 140 hours 49 minutes 58 seconds 07 milliseconds 

The next morning, around eight o'clock, Tails was buzzing around waking people up. 

"Oh Crap!" yelled Tails "We're late for the tournament!" 

He ran off in a hurried dash for the train line. Everyone stood there. 

"Well come on people, we don't have all day!" yelled Bean, who flew down from the roof. The crowd then sprinted off after Tails. They all caught the train to the center of Station Square. What a strange sight anyone else saw! When Sonic stepped off the train, he being the fastest, he saw tails already ahead of him. Not one to be out run, Sonic zoomed ahead of Tails, and by some unknown force, ended up at the right place. A huge, stone looking boxing ring with no ropes. 

"Uh, Tails, why is this here?" Sonic questioned, having never seen it before. 

"Oh, it just doesn't normally look like that, someone used to sell pies on there." 

"Oh." 

"Well anyway!" said Tails, then, seeing the others arrive "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" 

Tails looked to the chart he had pinned up on a wall nearby. "Ok" he said. "The first match is between Shadow and Cream." 

"What! Oh no!" shrieked Cream. 

"Humph." said Shadow. In one graceful leap, he was in the ring. Although, it wasn't really a ring, more of a platform. So he landed on the platform. Cream clambered up onto the other side, cheese pushing her up. (She is really short.) 

"Ok." said Nack "It says in this rule thing Tails gave me that if you leave the ring you are out, if you are knocked unconscious you are out and if you exceed over 200 meters over the ring then you are out and better prey someone catches you. It also says that if no winner is determined after three hours, then the match is over and a vote on the winner will be held. It also says Nack is a HEY, TAILS! WHY'D YOU WRITE THAT! Grrr... Make you fight NOW!" 

And with that, Nack leapt out of the ring. Shadow, who never missed a beat, was already leaping in the air for a quick finish with a homing attack. Cream however being smarter than your average rabbit, leaped to the side, and then did a spin on the spot that catapulted Cheese into Shadow's side. 

"OOOF!" gasped Shadow from the sudden attack. As quick as it happened though, Shadow recovered. He leapt up above Cream, and then came back down with a flying kick. Her chao cheese, again, came to her rescue with a block, but was also hurt by the attack, and was sent sprawling away, to the othersider of the ring. 

Cream, tired of playing the defensive, went in for an attack. She, partly chaoless, came up with a new move, on the spot. She spun around, with her ears spinning out. They struck Shadow many times, but he didn't even flinch. He then leapt into the air and preformed one of his favourite techniques, the Black Tornado. He spun in the air and a black wind encircled the ring and swept Cream away. But, rather than being thrown off, she used her large ears to fly her way back. Shadow knew he needed a new strategy. He then noticed that Cheese had been hurt, and the rabbit was already crouching over it. He leapt into the air, about to preform a homing attack, but then shouted 

"CHAOS SPEAR!" 

Thousands of orange- light spears shot down, but instead of hitting the little rabbit, they hit her chao cheese, who flew up in the way. 

"CHAO!" it shouted as it was blown away. 

"CHEESE!" Cream shrieked. Without thinking, she ran off the side of the ring. 

"It's OVER ALREADY!" yelled Shadow, who had been hoping for a challenge. 

"What? It's not over." said Cream. When she realized what had happened, she let out a cry. "Oh no! How could I be so stupid?" 

"It's ok little Rabbit. Big will help. Big will help when it's his turn." said Big. 

"OK!" announced Nack "It seems that the first match is already over, lasting a grand total of one minute and thirty seconds! Oh well, let's start the next one. Ok, Bean and Re-123, you're up, and make it last!" 

Bean, with a booster from Bark, climbed into the ring. Re-123 used his Booster rockets to get himself up there. 

"Ok mister robot, prepare to be blown up!" 

"Negative, Duck. I will be the victor!" 

"Alright then you guys." said Nack "FIGHT!!!" 

Re-123, with his robotic reflexes, was the first to strike. He let out over 30 rounds in the space of a couple of seconds, but to no avail, as Bean was already flying above him. 

"Activating interceptor missiles!" ordered the large mecha robot. From his shoulders, two small tubes on either side launched out a wave of missiles. Bean, who was still trying to comprehend how exactly he had managed to avoid the last barrage, had very little time to react. He decided, rather than letting the missiles hit him, to do a quick dodge to the right. The missiles were still closing in, but they missed him entirely! 

"You'll have to better than that mister robot!" yelled Bean. But then, a missile whizzed past his ear. "AHHH!!!" He shouted. Realising that the missiles were in fact homing missiles, he changed his flight path so that he was looping in and out of the other missiles, to try and get them to run into each other. Success! BOOM! One of the missiles ran into another ran into another, destroying them both. 

'Two more to go.' thought Bean. He then headed in a straight dive for the ground at speeds very familiar to Sonic, but pulled up at the last second, losing the third missile. 

When he was again face to face with Re-123, he yelled out 

"Ha! Eat missile!" 

Bean pulled off a very tricky manoeuvre that had him do a bicycle kick off Re-123, not damaging the robot, but instead sending the stupid missile right into him! 

"What the!" shouted Vector from the crowd as he saw the spectacle at hand. Despite the fancy techniques of the Duck, there was the fact that the 4th missile hadn't done a thing to Re-123 in the least! 

Re-123, using the ducks disillusionment, attacked him with a simple punch. Because of his weight, Bean was sent sprawling back into the floor, forming his own crater! 

"What the hell!" said Bark as he saw sparks rising from the pit. Then, to everyone's amazement, a black sphere come sailing out of the pit. A bomb. It landed neatly in front of Re-123's foot. The robot barely had time to recognize the threat before his left leg was sailing in front of his face, bent by the explosive. 

"That Ducks got some serious fire power!" said Sonic 

"I hope I don't have to fight him!" shouted Amy 

"As if you'd get past me..." muttered Rouge. 

When the twisted metal landed, Tails was shocked, as none of Tails weapons could do any damage to that robot! 

"And now for my final move." said Bean. He leapt into the air, and landed atop the now immobile robot. He then stuffed some dynamite into the things chest, just below the part where the robotic eyes joined on. In a second, the fuses burnt out, destroyed not only the insides of the robot, but destroyed the entire ring as well! 

"Holy crap!" yelled Knuckles, marvelling at the fireball he just witnessed. And then at the size of the shrapnel falling around him from the robot. 

"Well..." said a singed Nack. "I guess Bean wins. But what are we going to do for a ring?" 

"Aha!" said Tails "I thought of that!" 

Tails then ran outside and came back in with the tornado, now looking very much like a cement mixer. He then poured the cement into the holes on the court, and in a second they were solid again. 

"Whoa! Tails! What'd you put in that!" said a stunned Bark. 

"My own formula, Ultra quick dry cement. Have to keep it wet or it dries in the machine though." 

"That's great. We could really use that to patch up the office." said Mighty. 

"Can we get this tournament over with ? I'm late for the mayor!" yelled Ray. 

"Well ok." Said Tails. "The cement has dried. The next match is...oh, Ray versus Charmy." 

"Ok guys, Get in the ring!" said Nack. When they had finished getting in the ring, he simply announced 

"FIGHT!" 

Ray, desperate to get the fight over with, jumped into the air and punched the little bee in the head. Charmy flew backwards from the hit and was sprawled on the ground near Ray. He didn't move. Ray moved forward towards the Bee and inspected him. 

"He can't be unconscious already-ARGH!" yelped Ray as he received a quick sting in the shoulder. 

"That was a rotten trick!" 

"Sorry, but if you've gotta win, you've gotta win. Which I'll do NOW!" roared Charmy as he charged at Ray, fists flailing. But, due to his size, Ray could just hold out a hand and push him back. 

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Ray "You puny bee! You couldn't hurt a fly!" 

"Oh yeah!" chirped Charmy "Then watch this!" Charmy then bit Ray's hand! 

"OW!" gasped Ray. Charmy, taking advantage of Ray's shock, head butted him in the side. 

"I like this kid!" said Nack, enjoying the dirty tactics which Charmy used. Charmy then flew up into the air, and bombed down, stinger out. Ray, quickly thinking, stepped to the side and batted Charmy away. While Charmy was still in the air, Ray leapt up and slammed both his fists on the bee's back, sending him sprawling. Charmy got back up and with the unstoppable force of a freight train, rammed into Ray. Ray flew off the side of the ring, but using one of his natural skills, glided back onto the ring. 

"Hey! You never said you could do that! That's cheating!" 

"Said the pot, calling the kettle black." 

"Alright then! Take this!" Charmy replied, who then flew up to Rays head and did a bicycle kick, which sent him straight up, and then he flew into the air, grabbed Rays back, and began a dive for the ground, near the ring. Going at top speed, there was a second before impact. But the sharp minded Ray had an idea. He flipped over in mid air and Charmy was heading for the ground instead! At the last second, Ray launched himself off the youngest Chaotix and landed in the ring. 

"This matches winner, much to my disappointment, is Ray!" said Nack. "Ok, let's hurry it up people, next match. Sonic versus Vector." 

"Yes" said Sonic "I get to face some one easy!" 

"Your lucky I don't crush you now, squirt!" grumbled Vector. They Sonic entered the ring. 

"C'mon, Vector, get in the ring!" said Nack. 

"I'll take all the time I need, Weasel!" roared Vector. When he finally entered the ring, Nack just waved his hand. Sonic took it that this was the que to fight. He ran right up to Vector and hit him with a right hook. It didn't do anything to the huge croc. When Vector hit Sonic with one of his right hooks, it sent him sprawling. Sonic then leaped into the air and did a triple flying kick into Vectors head, sending a spray of sweat from his brow off. Vector then balled up Sonic into a pincushion like form and threw him. Sonic uncurled in midair, and in a split-second was already using the infamous homing attack into Vectors head. The croc just caught him in his jaws and sent him back. 

"How can Sonic beat this guy ?" asked Knuckles. 

Sonic back in the ring, thought he had an idea. 

"Hey, lizard face, can ya catch this!" taunted Sonic, who then ran in a circle around Vector, speedily increasing speed. Vector then swatted at Sonic, but he missed him. Sonic pretty soon hit top speed, at which, Tails braced himself for the very aptly named Sonic Boom. In a second, the loud noise of the hedgehog hitting the speed of sound put Vector off balance- just what he had been hoping for. Sonic then jumped and in midair unleashed his attack- Sonic wind. But Vector, who was a large beast, was only tripped over, but sent over the edge. Vector then ripped a chunk of cement out of the ground and heaved it at Sonic with all his might. Sonic just turned into a spin dash and destroyed the huge rock. Sonic leaped into the air and preformed another of his favourite techniques- Sonic wind. 

"Sonic Wind!" 

"Aargh!" screamed Vector, the sharp winds of blue energy whipping at his face. 

"It's time for me to finish this!" yelled Sonic. He homing attacked at Vectors left foot, unbalancing him. He then Kicked out vectors other foot and hit him in midair, sending him flying again, but this time, a lot further than before. When Vector finally landed, he was at the edge of the ring (Even though it was a square.). Vector then got up and slammed into the ground, and hard as he could, sending Sonic up into the air because of his light weight. He tried to punch him in the air, but missed. Sonic hit the ground running, and was soon doing loops around Vector. Confused that Sonic was just running, he didn't respond. But then he noticed something strange- Sonic was getting lower. Vector then noticed that it was because Sonic was running so fast he was burrowing through the ground! Vector knew he had to stop him, so thinking quickly, he stuck his tail out, which sent Sonic to the edge, where he ended up supporting himself with two fingers. 

"Hiya!" yelled Sonic as he then flipped himself over and landed a head butt into Vectors chest. In one clean sweep, he knocked Vector of his feet and triple kicked him over to edge, where Vector landed. He got up and growled, having verylittle strength left. He summoned up all the strength he could muster and let loose a punch at Sonic. Knowing sonic would dodge however, he stopped mid punch and kicked out Sonic's feet. Sonic hit the ground with a thud. Then Vector punched him. And punch him is the lightest term for it- Sonic was hammered into the ground with such force it felt like a truck was running in to him. Vector stepped back to admire the hole he just made. When he looked down into it however, Sonic wasn't there. He then found otu where sonic was. A sharp kick into his back gave him the clue. Then, as he turned, the roundahouse to the head. And with a the last move, a spindask-flying kick to his gut, which sent Vector flying extremely fast. Extremly fast into a wall, where he made yet another crater. And where he lost the match. 

"WELL it's another victory for Sonic the hedgehog!" said Sonic. 

"Let's get the next match over with." said Mighty, disinheartened that the strongest member of their Team could be beaten by Sonic the hedgehog. 

TIME REMAINING: 139: 48 : 21 : 04 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:See Chapter 3 

Sonic the fighters 2: Sonic Tournament!

Now presented in HTML (Hyper-Text-Mark up-Language) 

Chapter3:"Round 1, Keep fighting!" 

Time Remaining: 139 Hours 46 minutes 56 seconds and 98 milliseconds 

During the midfight break, Nack took his chance to sabotage. Again. 

"Hmmm...There's no way to sabotage that hedgehog!He's too fast!Unless..." said Nack in the shadows, with a devilish grin creeping onto his face. Knuckles kept a close eye on Nack normally, but due to the fact that he was now 'resting his eyes', he couldn't. When the five minutes was over, Nack realised that he hadn't been able to sabotage anyone. However, He had formulated a plot. 

When he got to the ring, the contestants were already waiting in the ring. They were Amy and Rouge. Amy was twitching nervousley. Rouge was filing her nails. 

"Okay, ladies!" announced Nack, who was quite looking foward to it. "FIGHT!" 

Rouge flew straight up into the air, using her flight to it's full advantage. 

"Get down here you stupid bat!" yelled Amy. 

"Why would I want to do that, Pinky!" retorted Rouge. She then swept down to attack Amy, but missed and got hit with a full blown slam from the piko-piko. 

"What was that for!" 

"Well I have to win don't I?" said Amy. Rouge, in anger, Charged down at Amy in a drill dive. It hit. Amy was then sent underground by the force of the hit. When she came out, she yet again slammed Rouge. But rather than let the now airborne Rouge attack again, Amy threw the Piko-Piko at her. Rouge was hit fully on target, right in the head.She fell down on the ring in a dive. Amy went to check if she was hurt, only to receive a kick in the head. 

"What'd ya plan to do now you don't have that Hammer of yours, Pinky?" said Rouge. 

"Oh, you know. Duck." 

"What?" said Rouge. She was then hit by the hammer from behind. It landed on the ground between the two fighters. They both made a mad dive for it, but it was Amy who got there first. She turned around, but Rouge wasn't there. She looked up in time to be hit by Rouge, screaming; "Look out below!" 

Amy was hit hard, but wasn't unconcious. She then began to spin around on the spot, twirling around her Hammer. 

"You know Amy, unless that gets you up here, you're ruined!" 

She spoke to soon. Amy began to rise. Slowly at first, but gaining speed fast. Pretty soon she was level with Rouge. She turned to the side and charged feet first. Rouge was hit in the stomach, then again as Amy passed over her. 

"Where'd she learn that!" asked Knuckles, down the ground. Up above him, Amy was begging to regret her descion. She slowly drifted to the ground where Rouge had crashed and began to stagger over to her. 

"I feel... dizzy.."said Amy, as if she were drunk. Rouge rose from her crater and looked quizically at Amy. Realising that Amy had made herself sick from spinning so much, Rouge saw an oppurtunity and took it. She leapt off the ground, and prepared for a spinning kick. She was about to hit Amy, but the pink hedgehog looked up and said; 

"Tricked 'ya!" 

She grabbed Rouge's leg and spun her around and around, then slammed her very hard against the ground. She then flipped into the air and came down very hard on Rouge's side. Rouge got up a little, then fell back down, unconcious. 

"And that's the game!" announced Nack, looking very shifty indeed. "Ok the next match is... Knuckles Vs. Big." 

Knuckles and Big both clibed on the arena floor, when Tails realised he had forgotten something. 

"Uh, guys, I think I need to re-cement the floor." 

The yellow-Orange fox climbed up onro the tornado to check how much cement was left.Unfortunately, with the previous battles causing so much damage, there was no cement left. 

"Hmm... I guess it's time to break for lunch." said Tails "I'll whip up some more cement while you guys do. So, everybody left for lunch. Sonic, after working up a mighty apetite from fighting Vector, headed to the chilli dog stand across the street. He went back to the arena to talk to tails, and was just about to take his first bite when he had to help tails out of the mixer. While Sonic was away, Nack crept out of his hiding spot and drippe a srnge, black liqiud out of a dropper onto the food. He snuck off as soon as he saw Sonic turn around. 

Time remaining: 138 : 12 : 19 : 27 :43 

Now that the cement had been made and hardened on the field, Big and Knuckles could fight. They, yet again, clambered onto the ring. Nack sat back lazily in his chair and waited as the two got in to position. 

"3..2..1..Fight!" he said in the most sarcastic, yet monotonous voice he could muster. 

Knuckles burst into a flurry of brutal punches, all hitting the purple behemoth is the stomach. Big didn't even flinch. As soon as Knuckles stopped punching, Big just backhanded him, and sent Knuckles sprawling on the floor. Knuckles, shaken but not hurt, got back up. He went up to Big and was about to punch him, so Big was about to back hand him again, but Knuckles just did a sliding kick, which tripped up big. Knuckles got up from his slide and did one of his special moves: 

"THUNDER ARROW!" 

A lightning bolt appeared from the clear blue sky and hit big, stunning him, but not knocking him out. Knuckles took his chance to attack. He lifted Big high above his head and threw him, but due to his weight, Big didn't travel far. 

"It's not nice to throw people." satated Big as he stod up, now a little shaken and a little bruised. He stood up, and lumbered over to Knuckles. He then picked up Knuckles and slammed him down on his head. 

Knuckles, despite such a blow, stood back up. Nothing would stop him from winning. Now especially, as Big's voice _really_ annoyed him. He then went into a fury of punches, but there was difference this time: He was aiming at big's feet. Big began to toppel over at this, and was waving his arms about. Knuckles then punched him really hard in the stomach. He fell over and Knuckles then picked up his feet. He spun sround three times and released Big upwards. Big nearly cleared the troposphere, then came crashing down at sonic speed. Just before he hit the floor, Knuckles hit him with an uppercut, which sent big flying right back up. Big landed much faster this time. And he left a bit of a crater. He was left lying in this crater for ten seconds before he was declared unconcious. 

"YEAH!" yelled Knuckles, jumping about in celebration. the Tornado then filled in the crater as soon as Big was out of it. 

"Well."said Nack, who was steadily becoming more and more bored."The next match is...Oh! Mighty versus Tails! This might be interesting!" 

Tails and Mighty both got into the ring, eager to start the fight. 

"HA! This'll be easy as anything!" said Mighty. 

"I don't think so." said Tails. He held out his hand, showing his palm. "See this glove? It looks completely ordinary. That's because it is. But this other one" continued Tails,holding out the other glove which had several wires with energy currents flowing through them."This other one allows me to control all energy and convert into it's purest form. So now I can blast you!" 

"Geez you foxes like to hear yourselves talk." said Mighty. Tails responded by firing a blast of pure energy at Mighty. Mighty just barley had enough time to curl up into a ball and use his armoured shell to deflect it. Tails left a crater infront of him. Mighty leapt up into the air and said; 

"You'll have to do better than that to beat an Armidillo!" 

He came crashing down with a mean right hook. Tails then hit back with a bycicle kick. It allowed for Mighty to be sent airborne long enough for Tails to blast him back down and body slam him. Mighty got back up and did a fake right hook and then did a puch with his left Tails in the gut. He then, while Tails doubled over, hit him in the back. Tails rolled up to meet him and stuck his palm out. He then blasted Mighty upwards. He then flew up, following him, and used the same maneuver that he did for Team Blast and sent Mighty sailing back down. He flew back down and waited for the dust to clear. But then a shadow from inside the smoke leapt upon him and punched him hard in the chest. 

"Hah! My armour made sure that I was left unscathed!" 

Tails then began to seemingly spin around on the spot. But, instead of staying there, he moved foward and was whipping about! 

"Beat this, armour boy!" said Tails, moving closer. As soon as he was in range, Mighty turned around. Tails simply bounced off. Mighty then turned around to strike Tails, but he wasn't there. He looked into the crowd and saw Bark nod upwards. He looked up in time to receive a facefull of energy. He fell to the floor. Tails came and looked down at him, but Mighty kicked him in the face. 

"Ha! It'll take more than that to-" 

"Beat an Armidillo, yes yes I know.But you won't be able to beat this!" said Tails. He charged up his strange glove again, but this time instead of the pale orange energy of last time, this was a crystal blue energy, and it was shining _bright._

"What is that!" asked Sonic. 

"This" said Tails "Is the most powerful weapon you'll ever see." 

Tails let loose the huge wave of energy from his glove. It was slowly forcing mighty backwards, as if it were a solid wall. In a last ditch effort to save himself, Mighty rolled into a ball. Strangely, this deflected it entirely. 

"WHAT!" exclaimed Tails "No one can out smart me!" 

"Well, as I said before, It'll take more than that to beat an Armidillo!" 

"Forget this!" said Tails, chucking his glove's equipment away. "I'll do this the old fashion way, not the Saturday morning cartoon way!" 

But Mighty, tired of playing the defensive, fought back this time. He rolled into a ball and began to spin around on the spot, taking a leaf out of sonics book, and chaged up a spindash. He let it loose on Tails, who was tripped down to the ground. Still in a spindash, Mighty turned around and ran over him. 

"AUGH!" cried Tails as his chest was crushed. He coughed up blood. But, still not out, he got back up. 

_I'm going to win one way or another !_ thought Tails. In a flash, Mighty leapt out of his Spindash. 

"Had enough, Fox boy? Or have you had enough?" mocked Mighty. 

Ther are very few people who could recall what happened next. Tails, as quick as lightning, leapt into the air and landed on Mighty's head. Mighty was then Knocked to the ground. 

"Don't call me fox boy. I _hate_ being called fox boy." 

"It'll take more than that to beat an armidillo!" 

"WHAT!" 

"Try this one!" yelled Mighty. He himself leapt into the air to try one of his special moves. 

"IRON SHELL!!!" he yelled in mid air. As he did, his shell flashed to silver and came crashing down on Tails. 

Tails was soon at the bottom of a three foot crater, moaning, until he finally passed out. Mighty had just gotten one hell of a victory. And unfortunately for Tails,Tails just got one hell of a beating. After Tails was taken off and treated by an ambulance with a black hedgehog and a white fox in it, he was okay. But while he was seen to, the others fixed the field. 

"Why suprise suprise it's time to have another fight."said Nack."Well then, Bark, Espio, shall we dance?" 

"Shut up and call the fight, would ya?" growled Bark. 

"Yeah all right, don't get fussy. Get into the ring. You guys ready?" The two nodded. "Then let's go, 3,2,1 FIGHT!" 

Bark and Espio both leapt into action. Bark started out with a heavy punch, but Espio leapt up over it and withdrew a throwing star. He threw it skillfully at Bark, but Bark had reflexes faster than any cat, and he caught it. He threw it back and watched as Espio back flipped into it, deflecting it away. Epio then did one of his favourite abilities- Camoflauge. He swiftly diapeared from veiw, leaving Bark very stunned. But Espio didn't waste time. He sprung up from behind Bark with a flying kick, hitting him between the shoulder blades. Bark whipped around, but by then, Espio had already moved. Bark was hit again, this time in the side. He doubled over and coughed. After a fit of coughing, he got back up. 

He looked around, hopefully to spot Espio. After a couple of seconds, he whipped out a heavy punch towards his front. Strangeley, he connected with something. Espio flickered out of camoflauge. 

"How did you know where I was?" 

"You attacked in a pattern." said Bark. 

"Either that or a very lucky guess." said Sonic nochalantly to Tails. 

"Well, either way, it doesn't matter. Prepare for defeat !" 

Espio whipped out another two ninja stars. He threw them at Barks feet. They pinned him to the ground so that he couldn't move from the spot. Espio then began a series of kicks to Barks back. Bark couldn't do anything to fight Back. Except for one thing. With great effort, he bent down and slowly withdrew the painful things from his feet. Espio didn't waste a bit of time. He leapt out with a flying kick that sent Bark sprawling onto the ground. Slowly, the Polar Bear got back up. 

"It seems you're better than I thought." Bark taunted "Guess I'll have to go for one of my special moves! QUAKE PUNCH!" 

Bark then slammed the ground with his fist, sending huge vibrations not only down the ring, nor the town square they were in, but the whole city! The shockwave wasn't enough to knock the cityfolk down, but it was more than enough to have Espio lying on the ground. As soon as he was, Bark picked up the chameleons feet and twirled him around. Espio was hurled out of Bark's grip and was sent sailing to the opposite edge of the ring, where he landed on the very edge, balancing himself only by two fingers. But he didn't give up then. Instead he flipped over and charged at Bark, with a brand new reform. As soon as he was within a metre of Bark, he rolled up into a spindash. He tripped Bark, then leapt up into the air behind the polar Bear and preformed a backflip onto his back. Espio then punched him in theback and flipped off as soon as Bark was back on his feet. As soon as Bark was back on his feet though, Espio was charging at him at full speed. He didn't stop this time. Instead he just charged at him and knocked him down. He was down at the edge of the ring. Espio then took his chance and did what could have been a abaseball slide and slid right into Bark, finally forcing him off the ring, winning Espio the match. 

"AND THAT'S THE GAME!!!" yelled Nack. 

"I guess we should all head home for dinner" said Tails, as it was now getting late. 

"Yeah, those three fights did take us a while." said Knuckles. 

The seventeen people all walked back to the train station. Well all of them walked except for Sonic and Shadow, who were racing. What was strange though, was that Sonic looked to have a bit of trouble keeping pace, or at least Tails thought. It didn't matter though. 

TIME REMAINING: 133 : 19 : 45 : 87 


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic the fighters 2: Sonic tournament! 

Chapter 5: Round two- Sneaking Suspicions

TIME REMAINING: 131: 47: 16: 23

After a hearty, uninvited meal at Tailses house, which took about an hour, the group of Fighters headed back to the ring. It would be several hours before the sun went down, so they would begin round two. The first match, Shadow vs. Bean was going to be a hard one to pick.

"OK." said Nack "Shadow and Bean, you guys step up to the ring. 3,2,1, FIGHT!"

Shadow attacked first. He jumped into the air above Bean and came down hard with a kick. It made it worse that he had all his weight behind him. Bean was already knocked to the ground. Shadow then, taking a leaf out of Espio's book, did a sliding kick into his side. Bean got back up and pulled out one of very, very many bombs. He lit the fuse and threw it at Shadow. Unfortunately for Shadow, he was the victim of sabotage. His hover skates ran out of fuel. This was all the more improbable because they used a nuclear isotope, which wouldn't power down until sometime next millennium. It would've had to have been stolen. But fortunately for Shadow, he could _run._

So Shadow ran rings around his opponent, and soon Bean decided to stop him. He pulled out another bomb, but he too had fallen victim to sabotage. He tried to light the bomb, but the fuse had been coated in flame retardant of some sort. It just wouldn't light.

Shadow didn't wait around. He took another leap at the Duck. Bean was hit by the flying hedgehogs' fist this time. It hurt. He, now weaponless, resorted to...less refined methods. He kicked Shadow in the shins. While he recovered Bean whipped out another bomb. Unfortunately, it had been sabotaged too. So while he was distracted, Shadow did a spindash. He tripped Bean and then back flipped onto him. Bean then rolled over and kicked Shadow in the back. While Shadow lay sprawled on the ground, he got back up. Shadow did too, as he had much more fighting experience. Bean turned around and slugged him in the face. Shadow returned with a hugely painful kick to Bean's chest. He then hit Bean in the back as the duck doubled over, winded.

Curiously to Tails, Bark seemed to be paying very close attention to Bean's bombs and Shadow's shoes._ Strange_ thought Tails _I think something's up._.. He wouldn't tell anyone till he had proof though.

But back on the field, Bean wasn't fairing so well. Shadow had him on the edge. And it didn't look like Bean could recover. But, he on reflex action, pulled out a bomb.

"HA! All your bombs are useless! You can't use that!"

"Can't I?"

Bean threw his bomb anyway. It hit Shadow right between the eyes. He stopped, a little stunned, and Bean made a move. He charged forward at Shadow and tackled him to the ground. With his right foot he kicked Shadow into the air, then with his left fist hit him back to the ground. Shadow slowly got back up and looked to where Bean was. He then back flipped into the air and did his special move.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Bean was hit by the several spears of orange light. It sent him sprawling. Shadow rolled into a ball and charged up a spindash. He let it loose and was sent careening over Bean. Still in a spindash, he turned around. He rolled over Bean again. He tried a third time, but his time Bean was ready for him. As soon as he got onto him, Bean back flipped and then rolled shadow down o his foot. He then kicked him, but it only sent Shadow to the other side. Shadow then hopped up. He ran, but halfway there he jumped into the air and came down onto Bean's head. Bean collapsed to the ground, and shadow went to kick him off the edge. But Bean tricked him. He lashed out with a sweep kick. It got Shadow to collapse too. Bean then stood up, holding onto Shadow's foot. He spun around, and released him after three revolutions. Shadow went soaring to the other side of the ring and landed right on the edge. He was balancing himself with the palms of his hands. Bean got out another bomb. He threw it at Shadow. It hit Shadow, and it appeared that he fell of the edge. Bean went to look. As it turned out, Shadow had been hanging off the edge. He whipped himself up and hit Bean in the face. Bean then tried one of his special moves. He yelled out

"EXPLOSIVE PUNCH!"

His fist hurtled towards Shadow, and as soon as it hit him, it sent a wave of seemingly clear explosion off his fist. It also sent Shadow to the other edge, again. Shadow then responded with one of his new moves

"CHAOS STRIKE!"

What seemed to be orange electricity came of his fingers and began snaking, incredibly rapidly, to Bean. It hit him with no physical force, but instead began to shock him. It took every ounce of strength in Bean just to stay standing. When the Shock was over, Bean couldn't take any more. He collapsed.

"Well, that's the game!" yelled Nack. He couldn't have added more sarcasm if he tried.

"Who's up next, Mr. Nack?" asked Cream.

"Well, it's another hedgehog. Sonic vs. Ray, Time to go!" said Nack. "3, 2, 1, FIGHT!!!"

Sonic and Ray, who had just got up onto the ring, barely had the time to react, but Sonic's quick reflexes gave him the advantage. He ran at full speed towards Ray and preformed a bicycle kick, sending Ray flying upwards. Ray relied on his gliding abilities to stay above the ring. He came down at Sonic in a dive. Sonic back flipped out of the way and Ray pulled up, just in time. Instead of diving, he just delivered a powerful flying kick.

"Playing hardball huh?" said Sonic "I'm game!"

Sonic then began running in circles to build up speed, and as soon as he had built up enough speed he leapt into to the air and unleashed his special move.

"SONIC BOOM!!!"

The air, in an invisible shockwave, forced Ray upwards, until it dispersed, and he crashed down again. He couldn't glide this time, as he had been weakened by the explosion. He spiraled down. Sonic went under him to kick him back up, but Ray just flipped right side up and blocked him with his own kick.

Sonic and Ray stood at a stand off, before charging to the center. There they began to fight. Ultimately, Sonic got more hits in and managed to send Ray flying back. He then sent so far flying, that gliding was the only thing he could do to stay in. Deciding it was his turn to play the offensive, he did what he did best: breathing. Then he came up with a move on the spot. He jumped into a nice arc, then as he was landing he began to whirl around, lashing his tail outwards. It whipped Sonic first in the head, then the torso, and finally tripped him at the feet.

Sonic was not one for losing. He _never_ lost. So he wouldn't this time. He gathered up all the strength he could and preformed a cross between a windmill and scissor kick, totally knocking down Ray and it hit him so hard the concrete beneath him began to come loose again.

Sonic then expertly, with the practice of a thousand life saving maneuvers, did what started out as a back flip but resulted in his newest (And Quite Aptly named) maneuver;

"SONIC DRILL!"

Sonic became the Ball form he is famous for and began heatedly digging into the ground, right where Ray was. Was. As in he wasn't there. Ray soon leapt down the hole after Sonic, in his own version of the Ball form.

No one knew what happened next. No one does yet. All that was heard for several minutes was a clashing sound like dentists drills, then a bit more of that, a resounding 'OW', some more Noise and a very large scream as an unconscious Ray was shot out of the hole. Sonic soon scrambled out of it, chased by several large rats, and then collapsed.

"Due to a dreadfully neglectful lack of explanation; I'll say that Sonic wins." said Nack. "Now who's up next? Oh this might be interesting. Knuckles Vs. Amy."

"But I don't hit girls!" exclaimed Knuckles

"So you forfeit?" asked Tails.

"Whoa; I never said that!" said Knuckles.

"WELL!" said Nack "if that's enough wasting time for everyone, then let's get on with the show! The cements already dry!"

Amy and (quite reluctantly) Knuckles climbed into the ring and they began, after Knuckles' Fists flew, but not at Amy. He began hammering the ground, shaking it so Amy wouldn't have a chance to react and attack him.

"I hate to say it, but that stinking Echidna's got rhythm." said Rouge.

Amy was bounding up and down on the field due to the intense shockwaves. She was busy formulating a plan. She got out her Hammer and prepared to throw it. A very hard thing to do by any means, even harder when you can't keep a foot on the ground. She decided rather than throw it; she would twirl it, getting her above the shaky ground. Knuckles had been planning for something like this, and he stopped banging the ground. He shouted;

"THUNDER ARROW!"

Amy was struck by lightning in mid air, and began falling slowly towards the ground. And soon as she hit, Knuckles slammed the ground so hard it shook most of the stadium. Amy was sent flying again, but this time she got her hammer out and started spinning it like a wheel. She Hit the ground and rammed straight into Knuckles, who was crushed underneath.

Amy turned around to get him again, but with extreme difficulty, he caught the hammer and then used it to flip off Amy into the ground. She got back up and used her special move; "Storming Heart!"

Knuckles was taken aback by the force of the attack. Amy was a lot stronger than she let on. Knuckles got back up, only to find Amy bearing down him through the air like some demented pink Eagle with a Hammer. He rolled to the side and the hammer just barely missed his head. He got back up, and Amy swung again. Unfortunately, Knuckles punched at the same time. Knuckles fist, surprisingly, won through. The Hammer splintered beneath his fist.

"What are you going to without your hammer then, huh?" mocked Knuckles...to receive a boot to the head.

"I don't _only_ use a hammer you know." said Amy. Knuckles, now deciding that if he's got to fight, then he'll at least do it like a gentleman, unleashed his latest attack; the Explosive Fist. He hammered his fist into the ground. A huge wave of energy burst from his fist and spread around. Amy couldn't avoid it. The blast sent her into the stand where she landed next to Sonic, and passed out. So much for fighting like a gentleman.

"Well, I guess that Knuckles wins. However with that extravagantly explosive ending, I'm afraid that we won't be able fight for a while." said Nack with his usual sarcastic tone.

Knuckles looked round to see what was wrong. The field was perfectly intact... just 6 feet further down then before.

"Hmm..." said Tails, wondering whether he could fix _this_ "this will take a long while to fix.. we'll have to wait till tomorrow to finish this round. It's time for bed anyway."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Mighty, who was one of the ones who had to wait. He had been looking forward to a match with Espio.

"Well, unless you want to fight underground, I suggest you wait." said Nack.

Time: Midnight TIME REMAINING: 120: 00 : 00 : 00

At Tailses workshop, everyone was asleep. All except for one shadowy figure, and one red echidna. Out in the hangar, the shadowy figure crept underneath the rocket, and had a toolkit with him.

"I wouldn't go doing that if I were you Nack." said Knuckles.

"You caught me old Red." replied Nack.

"Look Nack, I'm watching you. If you slip up even once; you're history."

"You know Red; I'd like to take your threat seriously this time. I really would."

Knuckles stayed in hangar and watched until Nack left. He would have to keep an eye on him. He didn't trust him before, now he was positive that Nack was up to something.

TIME REMAINING:113: 08 : 57 : 06

Tails woke up, it was around 7 in the morning. He decided it was time for breakfast. He had checked the timer last night on the Egg Fortress, there was only a few days left before the cannon fired... he shuddered to think what would happen if it did fire. The journey out to the fortress was a day on its own. That left 3 days and 17 hours.

He woke up all the others and cooked possibly the largest amount of Eggs he has ever done, 34 in an hour. Pretty good though. With breakfast finished, it was now eight o'clock, and they all set out for the stadium. Tails had gotten Re-123 to keep the Tornado running and cementing the field. The plus side is now it had a 6 foot foundation.

They got to they stadium to see that Re-123 and the Tornado had long finished work, and Re-123 had reprogrammed the Tornado to fight him. Tails ran over to the Tornado and fixed it up, muttering about arrogant robots. Nack went over to the chair near the stadium that he normally sat on to watch the fights.

"Well" He began " This next match is between my old pals, isn't it! Espio, Mighty, _you're up!_"

They went into the ring. Espio's first move was to blend in. Mighty, who after many years of working with the chameleon, had developed a sixth sense for finding him. Or at least, he had a vague idea of where he was. Predictably Espio snuck up behind Mighty, who then dropped to the floor and pulled off a Round-House Kick, sweeping Espio up into the air. He was momentarily stunned, and lost his camouflage. Mighty rolled up into a ball and slammed into Espio while he was in mid air. Espio landed on the ground but blended in again.

"Come out and fight me like a man you -OW!" exclaimed Mighty as he was hit in the chest bye a blow from Espio.

Espio reappeared and got out a batch of shurikens. He threw all 4 but Mighty rolled into his shell and deflected them. Espio then spun around in a circle until he was spinning so fast no one could see him, just a purple mini cyclone. The cyclone moved over, at an alarming rate, and engulfed Mighty, sending him up into the roof.

He then fell back down and was hurtling back down towards the cyclone, so he rolled up into a ball. He then grabbed the opportunity presented to him and preformed his special move. Iron Shell. So the hurtling ball of would be iron rammed into the top of the cyclone and made an explosion. When the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was a crater, with a chameleon and an armadillo lying in it.

"WHAT THE!" yelled Bark, who had been enjoying the fight.

"It looks like Mr. Espio and Mr. Mighty have passed out." said Cream. 

"Thank you captain obvious." muttered Bean.

"Well... uh... I guess we'll need a rematch." said Tails, a little confused about how such a thing could happen.

Time: 3 hours later TIME REMAINING: 109 : 32 : 30 : 78

Espio came around to find a commotion surrounding him. Nack had gone missing for two hours, and he came back saying he went out for lunch. Now that is suspicious for anyone, but especially so for Nack.

"Where were you Weasel, I know your lying!"

"Jeez, calm down Red! All I did was go out for lunch, ok!"

"Where's Mighty?" asked Espio. No one answered. Mighty had woken up before him, apparently, because no one was behind him, where Mighty was before they both passed out.

As it turns out, Mighty had also gone out for lunch, but it only took him fifteen minutes. And he was waiting in the stands, with the other Chaotix. Vector was on a cell phone.

"So you'll be here in two weeks? ok. Cya Heavy."

"Heavy's coming back?" asked Espio.

"Yeah. He mentioned something about the power stones being stolen, so he's coming here to get our help in tracking them down."

Espio remembered fondly saving the Carnival Island from Robotnik with Heavy and Bomb several years ago. That was where he had first joined the Chaotix, along with Charmy.

Now, Heavy and Bomb lived on Carnival island, protecting the inhabitants and the Power Stones. What really bugged Espio about this was that Heavy and Bomb were far too good a pair of Guardians to let something like this happen. Something extremely powerful must have brought this about.

Now that the ring was rebuilt by a much unappreciated Tornado, they could get back to fighting. Espio and Mighty hopped onto the stone platform and got into position.

"3.. 2 .. 1, Lets Fight, Ladies!"

Espio didn't waste any time. Nor did mighty. Mighty leapt in with a flying kick, where as Espio had opted for a more confusing 3 point turn and kick attack. It meant however, that Mighty had his back turned. Espio took full advantage and planted a kick into the armadillo. Unfortunately for him he had not thought that far ahead and ended up planting his foot into a rock solid shell.

"Hah!" said Mighty "It'll take more than that to beat an Armadillo!" 

He dropped into a roll and moved backwards, knocking Espio over. Mighty stood up and then planted a kick into Espios stomach, then leaped over him and got into a fighting stance to combat him. Espio got up and reched into the space under the wrist coverings on his arms and withdrew a shuriken from either side and threw them at mighty, who jumped into the air to deflect them with his shell. The knives flew up and embedded themselves into the roof.

"Well, old friend, it seems we're at a stand off." said Espio.

"I'd say you're right."

"But you should know this-"

"What?"

"I've got another knife."

Espio withdrew another shuriken from his glove and threw it at Mighty, who jumped again to deflect it but was too slow to stop the knife in time. He landed on the ground bunched up in his shell.

"Well." said Nack "I'd say that that certainly _was_ enough to beat an Armadillo."

"Hah! It'll take more than that to beat an Armadillo!"

Mighty stood up, holding the knife in one hand. He threw it at Espio, who despite being startled was sharp enough to jump out of the way. Mighty dropped into a ball and began to do a roll on the spot. He eventually built up enough steam and let off, and soon zoomed around Espio again. On the first pass, Espio jumped out of the way. He had had experience with this move and knew mighty was a terrible aim.

"You won't beat me like that, fool!" said Espio. Mighty rolled around again and this time came closer. "Missed again, Mighty!" taunted Espio. Mighty came tearing around again. This time his aim was true and he slammed into Espio. Espio flew backwards, but caught himself, balancing on one hand. He couldn't hold it for long, and soon collapsed onto the ground, losing the match.

TIME REMAINING: 109: 02: 30: 78


End file.
